Protecting Fairy Tail
by cbzimmer2
Summary: Miss Sonja (OC) has always protected Fairy Tail and Earth-land from the horrors of the underworld. After a dream Sonja came directly to Fairy Tail's aid to stop the darkness from rising, she rejoins Fairy Tail as a new member. Being close to Team Natsu changes her and the way she views life. Even with the power of Nakama at her back she still might lose everything she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This is my first FanFiction, ever. I am excited to see what people think about my writings. Please let me know if I should continue the series. Thanks

A mysterious figure walked into the Fairy Tail guild and walked right into the master's office. She didn't say a word to anyone, for there was no need, no one there would know who or what she was. She needed to see Makarov right away the dream last night made her worry. She could see the horrific deaths of the guild members when she closed her eyes and heard the blood curdling screams when she didn't force the thoughts away. While no one in Fairy Tail knew who she was, she knew and cared for all of them greatly, especially Nastu Dragneel, for him she had to up hold a promise that was made centuries ago.

Gildarts Clive sat in his new office, unaware of the woman that was so close by. He jumped up as an unfamiliar figure walked into his office.

"Makarov, we need to talk," she simply stated as she walked into the office. As she looked up she noticed someone else was sitting in the Masters office. She stared at him confused, while it had been close to 50 years since she had been in Fairy Tail she figured she would have heard about Makarov giving up his position or him dying.

"Sorry, but Makarov isn't the Master anymore, but I am Gildarts the new Master," he answered still slightly confused on how she thought she could order around one of the ten wizard saints. "And you are?"

"If you are the master than you know exactly who I am, and more importantly what I am" she directly stated, "you should have been told when you got the position."

"Oh" he said confused, "well I am still new at this, wanna give me a refresher on who exactly you are?" he said now slightly worried.

"Miss Sonja, is the name I go by now," she said hoping that she would not have to explain herself and that he would know from her name.

"Ah," Gildarts said, "I have heard a little about you, I honestly didn't think you were still alive."

She used her magic to put sound barriers up, no need to cause a panic early. She laughed bitterly at that last part, her dead? Only in her wildest dreams.

"No I am not dead, I can only die if I will it," she admitted. "I have come to talk to you about something important, something incredibly serious and everyone's lives are at stake."

Gildarts was a little taken back by her last sentence, "What's going on?" he said deadly serious. If Cana, his daughter, was put in danger and he would listen to what this woman had to say and protect her no matter what.

"I have had a dream on a war to come to Fairy Tail, the demons in my dream are nasty while not everyone in this guild dies a large portion does and the rest lose their fighting spirit which makes the world vulnerable for the dark guilds to take reign," she started to explain.

Gildarts laughed at her last comment, he knew everyone in Fairy Tail well enough to know they would never lose heart and they would all die before they let the darkness consume the world.

Miss Sonja could not believe what he did, she told him enough that he should listen and take her seriously but he laughed, if she didn't have a backup plan and was relying on him she would have killed him for taking her so lightly. "What is so funny?" she stated without trying to hide her anger.

"Look, lady I don't know who you are or if you are Miss Sonja as you claim to be but Fairy Tail will never lose their fighting spirit, it is what makes us the strongest guild in Foire," he countered.

She understood what he was saying, he didn't know her or what she has done, secretly, for this guild, only Makarov did because she had previously met him and he did go on some missions with her. She sighed, "Look I know this is hard to believe but its true, in four months time demons will attack this guild and I need to prepare everyone here to fight demons."

"I can't trust you, trust is earned not given. For all I know you maybe one of these demons that you are trying to warn me about," he countered.

She smirked he had no idea how close to the truth he was, she was a raven haired woman that looked about the age of twenty. Her black hair went down to her mid-back. She had pale skin, the color of porcelain, and deep blue eyes; she had an hour glass figure that most girls would kill for. While she was slim she was well built, you could tell she had a lot of raw power. But she hated her appearance; she knew she was only appealing because it made her deadly. People trusted her because she seemed like she would not harm a soul, but she often killed them before they had a chance to figure out just how deadly she could be. The biggest thing that gave her away as something other than human was the sharp canines that grew in her mouth, they elongated when she fed. She learn a long time ago how to smile and talk without showing them.

"I refuse to explain myself to you, but I respect the fact that you don't throw out your trust and that you make people earn it." She removed her cloak just enough so that her black Fairy Tail make was showing on her upper forearm, "would you mind removing this?" she asked.

He looked at her slightly confused, "yes, but why?"

"Don't worry I will return and have it placed back on but I will join this guild like a new member and earn yours and everyone's trust," she said.

"Four months is not a lot of time to earn that much trust," he said knowing that some people in the guild would not trust her.

"I am going to buy us some time, it'll take roughly three years for demons to respawn I hope that is enough time to regain the trust I once received from this place." She said smiling slightly at her words. She was good at making people trust her fascade.

Once he removed her mark she walked towards the door, she knew where the demons were and how to temporarily kill them but she was angry because once they respawned they were going to be twice as hard to put down again.

She walked back out the same way as she walked in, never saying anything to anyone, with her head low so they would not see her face.

Elsewhere in the guild….

"Who was that?" Nastu asked Mirajane, who was at the bar doing what she normally did. She was stunned she had never seen that mysterious woman before.

Natsu was worried because she didn't have scent, everyone smelled different but she didn't have a scent at all, he could not track her if he needed too. That alone made him worry. He would not be able to recognize her, so he tried to memorize how she walked but she seemed to almost glide in a fashion that would make her go unnoticed in a crowded room.

"Don't worry about her, she was just here looking at placing a request a job for the job board but decided against it." Gildarts stated as he walked out of his office. He smiled at himself for thinking of a quick lie, while he was not too worried about what she had said, he did still care about what happened to this guild and everyone in it, they were like family.

Later that night….

"Gildarts it is nice to see you," Makarov said sitting on this front porch.

"How's the retired life, old man?" Gildarts said trying to make small talk before he asked what was really on his mind.

"I have known you too long for you to lie to me, what's going on?" Makarov questioned.

"Someone came to the guild hall today, and I wanted to know a little more about her," he started, "she calls herself Miss Sonja."

Makarov's mood changed drastically, "what did she say?" he said with all the seriousness in his voice.

Gildarts explained what Miss Sonja had told him. Makarov was silent and had a slight worry in his brow.

"Gildarts, you need to trust what she says, I know you don't know her but she is one of the most powerful beings that have ever walked any universe." Makarov said.

"What exactly is she?" Gildarts questioned.

Makarov sighed, trying to think of how to explain her, "simply put she is the Goddess of War, she thrives off of the chaos that war brings. Miss Sonja is the only daughter of the darkest being, she is also the favorite."

"If she thrives of chaos why stop the dark side from rising?" Gildarts asked.

"She fights the dark within her; she hates war and death of any kind. In the underworld, her father's kingdom, she is called the Mistress of the Demons; she has her own personal army at her beck-and-call, her general, Kizak, is the most loyal and would do anything for her. Most demons hate her because of she does not allow them to wreck havoc if she is able to stop it. Her brother, the God of Torture, Thorn, is the most protective over her and loves to hurt anyone that does not obey him, because of her close relationship with him they look to take their anger out on her ," Makarov tried to explain.

"Why is she in Fairy Tail," Gildarts asked trying to get as much information on her.

"She knew the first master and agreed with the type of guild that she was trying to create, Miss Sonja swore that she would always protect the guild and the people in it," said Makarov.

"Should I be wary of her?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes, but only because she can get out of hand when she uses her full power," said Makarov while flashing back to the one mission they did together. He decided not to tell Gildarts about the missions they went on, she has only ever protected the guild. He hoped that she could again save Fairy Tail.

Elsewhere in Foire in a dark run-down motel….

The only sound was Miss Sonja's footsteps as she clicked down the hallway. The demons could sense her presence because she wanted them to know that she was coming for them. She wanted them to know that she was seriously pissed off that they thought they could get away with attacking Fairy Tail.

She simply walked into the room and let her magic energy flow, the power was enough for the demons to be thrown against the wall.

"You pathetic waste, how dare you think that you can attack my precious guild without me finding out!" she practically screamed at them.

None of them said a word they knew they were done for. Miss Sonja launched herself at the nearest demon. Her fangs elongated as she ripped out the throated silencing his mild screams, she licked her lips at the burning coppery taste that was in her mouth. She drained that demon dry of its blood and used the blood to give her power and locked down the motel so none of the demons could escape her wrath. She went about killing them quickly she did not want to spend too much time here. She wanted this horrible threat silenced so she could train the guild as quickly as possible.

She sensed one last demon and looked over towards him, and was shocked to see a friend. "Cain?" she said as she slowly made her way over to him.

"My Lady," he said with a slight bow of his head, "do you feel anything when you kill your own kind?"

She snarled at him, "humans have a right to live without the consent threat of the demon plague. They are not cattle."

"I guess it is more like a sense of duty to you now," he sighed, "the demons have a right to live too." He waited for her to kill him. He knew that there was no point in running, it would only anger her further and find more creative and painful ways to kill him.

Sonja drew a small dagger. She bit her lip as she eyed her prey. He was the last of the dozen demons that had threatened her guild, and was clearly the leader. Cain was a childhood friend but as she thought of her fragile mages in Fairy Tail her guilt over killing him melted away. She walked over and put her hand over his mouth. She looked him dead in the eyes and he stared defiantly back. She took the blade and slid it across his throat deep enough that the blade hit his spine.

Cain didn't move as he felt the deep pain in his throat. He looked at the sadistic smile across Sonja's face. He just stared at her as he waited for death to come and take him. As he felt his life fading away he made a silent vow to return and kill this traitor.

Sonja watched as the light faded from his eyes. She looked down at the blade in her hand, his crimson blood was still dripping off of the tip. She stuck her tongue out and with one lick cleaned the blade off. She smiled sadistically but let a tear fall down her cheek for the loss of an old friend. She inhaled the scent of blood and sweat in the room, the feeling of terror was still hanging in the air, it gave her goose bumps.

When she was finished she walked out of the motel like nothing happened and continued to walk into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters Hi again :), hopefully I can get a new chapter up every week. Enjoy chapter 2! It had been three weeks since Gildarts had seen Miss Sonja, he was just starting to settle down when the guildhall's giant door open. A young raven haired woman stepped through it. At this time in the morning barely anyone was there. Miss Sonja looked up to see Mirajane and Gildarts staring at her. She put her best shy smile on, "Hello, I wanted to know if it was okay if I joined your guild?" "Of course hon, just come over here we will put the mark on you," Mira happily said. Gildarts recognized her right away but he did not say anything because he knew that it was better for Fairy Tail to have her on their side then against them, the way Makarov described her destructive power was terrifying. He knew that if she wanted she could destroy the guildhall and some of its members without too much trouble. "Where do you want it and which color?" he heard Mira asking her. Miss Sonja just pointed to the exact spot that where it was before when he removed it and told Mira that she wanted it black. "What's your name sweetie," the beautiful bartender asked. "Sonja Wulf" she said. "It lovely to meet you, what magic type do you use?" she asked while getting the binder to write it down. "Hell's magic," she figured it would be the easiest way to describe what she would do. "Hmm that's a new one, I can't wait to see what you can do," Mira said with her signature smile. Sonja smiled, she could sense the ease that Mira had around the guildhall, and she knew that Mira would be a powerful foe. Because of that Sonja already respected her. "Would it be okay if I met the Master?" Sonja casually asked. "Yeah, he isn't too busy today, I am Mirajane by the way, you can just call me Mira. I run the bar area and usually know everything so you can always ask me if you have a question about anything," Mira was smiling slightly as she was explaining herself. Sonja nodded and walked towards the office. She politely knocked on the door and waited for Gildarts to respond and allow her to enter. "Come in," she heard through the closed door. "Hi," she said with a little wave of her hand. "I thought we had demon problems to worry about?" he asked. "I took care of them, they will stay gone for about three years," she said, "I am sorry if I was a little too harsh before, I was expecting someone that was used to my strong personality," she apologized honestly. After she had fed on the demons she felt better, she hated that she had to do that but accepted it as part of who she was. He was surprised at her apology he could tell that there was something different about her today. She dressed different, she was wearing a black bikini top that was covered with a purple vest and a pair of white shorts that came down to mid thigh she had black combat boots on that came to back of her knees. She also had to short katanas strapped to her back making an x. "I supposed you went to Makarov and asked about me?" she asked hoping she would not have to explain that she was the princess of hell. "Yes, I have. I want to say I am happy to have you with us then against us," he said honestly. She shrugged; most people would prefer that she was on their side. "I want to thank you for allowing me to join the guild again," she said she knew Gildarts is powerful and that it would not be fun to make an enemy out of him. "No problem, just how old are you," he asked like it had been on his mind for awhile. "Umm, I don't exactly know, see time travels different everywhere I go," she explained, "and at home time doesn't exist." Gildarts shook his head. He was surprised that she was old enough to know the first Master but looked not much older than Cana. "I want you to join a team when you go out on missions," Gildarts said, "I heard that you get carried away with your power, I want you to be paired up with Erza Scarlet. She is extremely loyal and strong enough to keep up with you." "I highly doubt she is as strong as me but that is fine, I presume that Makarov told you that I can get carried away when I fight. But I don't like lying or keeping secrets so I would prefer if she made aware of what I am," Sonja said. "No problem," he said as he finished the conversation. Later that day…. "Erza, I need to talk to you," Gildarts said as he called her into his office. Sonja used her magic to cover their conversation, while she did not mind that people knew who she was, she didn't like answering all of the questions that came with it. Gildarts told Erza who and what Sonja was, Erza took it well. She tried not to act surprised but Sonja could tell by her heart rate and how she smelled that Erza was going to be a bit nervous to have her around. "I want you to watch over her, she is strong so you won't have to protect her, I just want you to make sure she doesn't get out of hand while fighting," Gildarts said as he finished his description. "I don't have a problem with that but I need to ask my other team members if they are okay with a new member joining and if they don't want her I will leave the team," Erza answered. Sonja felt kind of bad that she might make Erza leave people that she cared for to look after her. But Gildarts nodded in agreement. "She said that she will listen and before every fight you will tell her what percentage of her power she can use," said Gildarts, "only use one hundred percent if you think it is absolutely necessary." And with that both Sonja and Erza left the Master's office, Sonja stopped Erza before they got down stairs, "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks and not thinking that I am absolutely crazy." Erza smiled, she didn't want to believe that this small raven haired girl in front of her was capable of causing more damage than her whole team combined but she would follow the Master's orders and make friends with the goddess. "Also can we keep what I am a secret for now? I want people to know but I want to tell them," Sonja asked. "Yes, that makes sense," Erza retorted. Elsewhere in the guild… Natsu was sitting there at the bar asking Mira for something to drink; he had another dream about the mysterious girl that was in the guild a couple of weeks ago. She seemed so familiar to him, but because she did not have scent he could not place where she was from. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Erza call him, Gray and Lucy over. "This is Sonja Wulf, she is new here and Master asked me to pair up with her, I wanted to know if it was okay if she joined our team?" she stated matter of factly. Both Lucy and Gray shook their head yes and greeted her. Natsu could not smell her which weirded him out, he was starting to think that maybe something was wrong with his nose but agreed to her joining their team. "What time of magic do you use?" Lucy asked sweetly. "Hell's magic," she said. "What's that," Gray said with his eyebrow raised. "I don't really know how to explain my magic, basically I can call of the depths of the Earth to make me physically stronger, I can call a friend of mine, Kizak, to help, along with some other things that you will see as we go on missions together," Sonja tried to explain her power to them but found it hard because there was not really a limit on what she could do. "Do you have fire?" Natsu asked. "Yeah but it is really hot," She said and she produced a small black flame in the middle of her hand. Natsu ate it; she was surprised when it did not burn him. "Oh, that was different," Natsu stated. Sonja was suddenly worried that her fire was gross. "By the way, this is Gray Fullbuster," Erza said as she pointed to Gray, "he is an ice-make mage." "I am Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said introducing herself, "I am a celestial spirit mage." Sonja was quite impressed, there was not a lot of celestial mages left, but she was now concerned that one of the spirits would recognize her. "Natsu Dragneel, fire-dragon slayer, and that's Happy." Natsu said as he pointed to blue cat that was flying about. Sonja's heart stopped when she heard that she would be placed on a team with Natsu, she knew his father, Igneel, well and she had made a promise to him that she would always protect his children and any other dragon-slayer children. She was happy that she would be working with him, he smelt familiar to her, like his father. Igneel was a very close friend of hers and he had sought her out and personally asked her to take care of Natsu when he disappeared. Even Sonja could not find him and given the fact that she could not be bound to just this universe it said something on to where Igneel had went. "It is amazing to be able to work with such famous mages, thank you for allowing me to join your team," Sonja said with full honesty. "Do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked. "Not yet," Sonja said as she shook her head. "You are welcome to stay with me for a little bit if you want," Lucy offered with a smile. Sonja knew about all of the mages in Fairy Tail. She knew that Lucy was one of the newest mages in Fairy Tail. She smiled at Lucy's offer, she knew that she was being polite and trying to make her feel at home. Sonja shook her head yes at the offer. While Sonja knew she had to be on guard while with Lucy, she was happy that the blonde was accepting of her. Let me know what you think please. As a new writer I would love to hear people's opinions on my story. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. This is chapter 3. I hope guys enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

Sonja had slowly started to get used to things at the guild they were extremely noisy which she did not really like, but she kept mostly to herself. Mira was an easy person to talk to; she would ask Sonja how she was from time to time. Living with Lucy made it easier on her on how to act when interacting with guild members. Lucy gave a basic description of the guild members the first night Sonja stayed there.

"Ugh, I need to pay my rent this month," Lucy started to complain.

"Go pick a job that we can do," Gray told her as he started to take off his shirt.

Sonja found it odd that Gray was always naked, but Mira had told her that it was a habit that he picked up from his late teacher, Ur. So she didn't say anything about it.

Lucy came back from the job request board and found what she thought to be perfect because of the pay.

"This one seems good," Lucy said. Gray snatched the poster away.

"Looks like we are going goblin hunting," Gray said as he read over what the poster said.

"Erza can we go on a job?" Gray asked. Erza shook her head, and then looked nervously at Sonja; she didn't want Sonja to destroy anything.

"Let's go get Natsu and Happy and head out," Erza said. As Gray and Lucy went to get Natsu, Erza pulled Sonja to the side, "I need you to be on your best behavior, okay, you seem to have a lot of self control, I just want you to be prepared," she said in a harsh whisper. Sonja gave Erza a little nod to show that she understood Erza and her concern.

In two hours all five mages were at the train station and ready to leave.

About three hours into the train ride Sonja was annoyed of the train. It was too loud and noisy, but the rocking motion made her sleepy.

"Ugh, I hate this, why can't we ever walk any where?" Natsu said after him and puked for the fifth time in an hour.

_Erza I can help him with that sickness if you want me to? _Sonja spoke telepathically directly into Erza's mind.

Erza was surprised at first but thought back, _No the others might get suspicious on why you can do that as well, just stick to the magic that you told them about._

Sonja nodded in agreement, still seeing someone that she is supposed to care about in pain was hard for her, it made her feel useless. She felt especially concerned on how Natsu felt, seeing him uncomfortable made her chest hurt.

Five hours later, they were finally in the town…

"I am hungry," Sonja said to no one in particular."Aye," commented Happy, followed by Natsu saying, "Me too, can I have some more of your fire?"

Sonja was a little shocked; she was surprised that Natsu could use fire for nourishment. She produced a bigger black flame and put her hand towards Natsu. Natsu quickly ate the flame.

"This black fire, gives me a lot of strength and energy, I like it," Natsu said as he patted his stomach. Sonja blushed a little at his comment.

She felt it was odd that she could possibly be attracted to Natsu. She just assumed it was because she had been close with his father and that she was just comfortable around him and brushed it off. It was obvious that Lucy already had a crush on him and she wasn't going to try and separate the two.

They continued to walk into the town. Sonja looked at everything with awe. She normally walked around at night or with her head down to make sure no one paid any attention to her. Things looked very different in the day time, people were smiling and enjoying their day instead of hurrying to get wherever they are going. The mayor of this town asked Fairy Tail to get rid of goblins. They met with him first and went to get food after.

"We should sleep under the stars tonight," Natsu said. It was obvious that Natsu preferred being outside then being inside, Sonja suspected it was the dragon inside of him that didn't like to feel caged.

"I agree, we can get an early start tomorrow in the woods then," Erza said. Lucy whimpered a little at the thought of sleeping on the ground. "Don't worry we will sleep in a hotel when we finish this mission," Erza said in hope of lifting Lucy's spirits. They walked in to the woods where the goblins were said to be a problem.

Once they agreed upon a place to set up camp. Sonja went about setting up her sleeping bag; she knew she most likely would not sleep. She rarely did because her dreams always scared her. Even with the short time she had spent with her small team she did not want to see any of them die if she could stop it.

"I can stay up and keep watch," Sonja said hoping everyone would be alright with that. Erza eyed her suspicious but everyone else agreed.

Sonja made a fire while Gray and Natsu fought, and Lucy called out Lyra so she could play a song. Erza stopped the bickering between Natsu and Gray while they listened to her song. They settled down into their tents and sleeping bags. Everyone else was soon asleep, Sonja heightened her senses just in case, and she didn't want anything sneaking up on them.

Four hours later…..

Sonja lay awake looking at the stars not thinking about much of anything. When she felt someone stir, she wasn't concerned because she could tell it was one of her own but she looked up just to see who it was.

Natsu was just starting to get up. He had a dream about that woman again, he could not place it, but she felt familiar to him. Natsu looked up to see Sonja watching him, when he looked at her she turned her head."Hey, I didn't disturb you or anything did I?" he asked grudgingly."No, I was awake keeping watch, I could tell by your breathing you would wake soon," she said."Oh, okay," he said in a lower tone of voice."Are you alright?" Sonja asked."Yeah, just a dream," Natsu said. Sonja could tell he did not want to explain further, so she would not push the issue.

Throughout her short stay in Magnolia, she and Natsu often ran into each other on late night walks when they both could not sleep. They made small talk about little things, like the guild, Natsu's and Gray's rivalry, and past quests. Natsu often talked about Igneel, Sonja loved those stories best. Being a close friend she liked to hear about how the fierce dragon cared for a small child and taught him little things like reading and writing and also a large part of his personality like protecting his Nakama. They did not know everything about each other but they enjoyed each other's company.

The next day…

They all had an early start, six in the morning by Sonja's calculations. She wasn't tried but Lucy seemed like she got a restless sleep.

They all walked in to the mountains in search of these goblins, each of them was high on their guard. Even though goblins are small they loved to take stuff they found beautiful. So they had to make sure they kept a close eye on all of their possessions. Sonja was a little bit worried about Lucy, with her golden hair and shiny keys; she feared she would be more of a target then the rest of them.

They searched for three hours and found nothing. They met together and compared notes, which were little to nothing. They went into town to eat a quick lunch and went to ask others about the goblins that were supposed to be around.

Most people stayed away from them like they were sick or begging for something.

Erza brow creased as she got irritated, "Can't they see that we are just trying to help them?" she said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if they are avoiding us because they are afraid or something," Lucy suggested. Sonja figured it was because they were outsiders trying to mess with something in their town.

Sonja just looked at them with wonder, she never asked anyone anything, she could normally sense what she was after, but goblins had such small power on their own, she couldn't find them without raising her power level which would alert her team mates that she was hiding something. Sonja decided she would tell her team what she was when they made camp; she was starting to understand the bond that all Fairy Tail members had with one another and she wanted that. The bond was formed through trust so she needed to trust them.

Two hours later….

Back at camp, Sonja and Natsu set up tents while Erza gathered food, and Lucy and Gray got fire wood.

Once everyone ate, Sonja telepathically said to Erza, _I am going to tell them what I am, I want them to trust me and allow me to use my power freely. I can help find those goblins easier if I am not worried about constantly shielding my power level._

Erza glanced back at Sonja and shook her head, she did understand that. Erza was proud that Sonja was so willing to open up to their team already.

Sonja cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you all," she started, "I am not a mage, well not just a mage." Lucy and Gray looked back with confusion, "Then what are you?" they questioned at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Here is chapter 4, enjoy :)

"In short, I am the Goddess of War, my powers are basically unlimited. I am also immortal; I was there at the beginning of mages, and before Fairy Tail. One of my closest friends was the first master. I swore to her that I would always protect the guild and its members," she explained.

Gray and Lucy looked dumbfounded. Erza sat there trying to judge her companions reactions. Natsu just stared at her.

"Did you meet the dragons?" Natsu asked.

Sonja offered a shy smile, "Yes, Igneel was a close friend of mine," she left out that she was also I sworn caretaker of the dragon slayers.

Natsu jumped up, "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Sonja slowly shook her head, "No, I haven't been able to find him anywhere," she answered honestly.

"What do you mean by immortal, like by what means, nothing can kill you?" Gray asked.

"Nothing can kill me, unless I want to die. I will be at my most powerful if I chose something over my life, but that also makes me the most vulnerable," Sonja explained. Gray shook his head in response.

"Why are you telling us this," Lucy asked.

"Well, because of the short list I gave you, I have been shielding my power level so I don't raise any alarm, also I could find these goblins a lot quicker if I do not have to rely on other people," she said.

"Is that why you don't have a smell?" Natsu asked.

Sonja looked at him with confusion, "I don't have a smell?"

Natsu shook his head no. "Oh, I did not know that, I don't work with anyone normally so no one has told me, I have been trained to be able to not leave a trace of my presence, so maybe that's why," she responded hesitantly.

Sonja perked up "Which reminds me, I want you guys to meet someone," she said with a smile on her face. She concentrated and pulled her general, Kizak, out of the air.

A deep powerful voice calmly said "This there a problem miss?"

Kizak was all black with white hair that went past his waist and shinny and bright red eyes, his sharp canines where clearly visible through his closed mouth. He had orange tribal tattoos that ran through his torso that were out lined in yellow. His tail looked like that of a loin's and had sharp claws at the ends of fingers. He was dressed in a pair of lose fighting white pants, with no shoes on.

Lucy screamed at his appearance, Sonja had forgotten that Kizak would appear in his demon form unless she asked him not to, "There is no problem but can you change into your human form please?" Sonja asked him.

"Of course Mistress ," he said as he molded into a beautiful human. He had jet black hair that flowed to the left and curled to the side, his eyes were now a dull red and his teeth shorted so they could not be seen. Much like Sonja he had pasty white skin. He was dressed in a suit. He looked like a well mannered human.

Once fully molded into his human form Sonja looked about her team, "This is Kizak, he is my general and closest friend," she said as she looked at him adoringly.

Lucy blushed and giggled at the now handsome man in front of her, she never would have suspected that he could turn into an ugly creature, then something dawned on her, "Can you change into a demon?" she asked Sonja.

"Yes, but if I am ever angry enough to change into that form run, and run fast," Sonja said. In that form she was lost inside of herself with little recollection of what is going on in the outside world.

After the shock of finding out that Sonja was a princess of hell the team went to sleep, Kizak said he would keep watch and said that Sonja needed her sleep. He sat by her and brushed his fingers through her hair. Kizak had always loved Sonja, she was his most precious friend. Kizak believed in the chaise system of the underworld. He would never have a chance with the princess of his world.

Unlike Sonja, Kizak did give off smells; his normal smell was a lot like burning coal, but right now he was giving off a loving smell, mixed with something that made Natsu's blood hot with anger, lust. He did not know why but he liked Sonja in a way that he used to like Lisanna and Lucy. He suspected it was because of her kind smile and the pain in her eyes that only showed when it was just them. He was surprised that Sonja knew Igneel and that she was a powerful goddess. He was going to try really hard to get any sleep knowing what Kizak wanted from Sonja.

Early that next morning….

Sonja awoke refreshed, she did not have a nightmare that night so she slept soundly. She awoke and told Kizak that he could leave and get some rest, he bid her good morning and left. She looked at Natsu sleeping close by, she hoped that he did not have a bad dream either. Then she seen how cute he looked sleeping, he looked very innocent like that. Sonja then began wondering if she looked the same, she could not picture herself looking bridle like that.

Once everyone was a wake, they made their way through the woods following Sonja. Her senses were heightened enough so she could sense the goblins. Since goblins are not extremely powerful the five of them could take care of a goblin nest quickly.

While fighting damage was actually kept at a minimum. Erza only allowed Sonja to use twenty percent of her total fighting power. Natsu took out the goblin king while Erza and Gray helped clean up the more powerful guards. Lucy and Sonja stayed back to fight the horde of average goblins. Lucy didn't need to call out any of her spirits because she fought with her Fleuve d'étoiles whip that could take out five average goblins with one swipe.

Natsu walked out of the cave that the goblins were in with a large grin on his face. Gray and Erza were still in good shape while Sonja and Lucy were a little out of breath. Sonja and Lucy had to fight off dozens of goblins so they couldn't reach Erza or Gray, so while they dealt with weaker goblins their masses made taking care of them a little more work.

"You were awesome," Sonja said as she smiled at Lucy.

"Thanks, you too," Lucy said with a large smile.

They walked through town and to a high priced hotel that made Lucy giddy. Sonja was a little shocked at the lobby of the hotel, it was very bright and colorful. After being in the dark cave the brightness made Sonja's eyes hurt. She ignored most of the official talk and was looking forward to going to sleep. She paid the money that she created out of no where and waited for Lucy and Erza so they could go to their room.

Once there Sonja took the first shower. The hot water felt good as it ran down her shoulder blades and back. The sweet smell of the soap she was using made her head hurt, her sensitive smell made simple smells overwhelming. She hurried out of the shower so she didn't use all of the warm water for Lucy and Erza.

Erza took the next shower, while Lucy made tea for them. "So, how is it being immortal?" Lucy asked.

"It isn't all that fun," Sonja said as Lucy handed her a cup of tea, "I have to watch many humans that I cared for die. I never age so I often get dirty looks from friends that have aged. I envy the short sweet life of humans," Sonja said honestly.

"Oh, I think it would be great not to age," Lucy said as she put some sugar in her cup.

"So how did you end up joining Fairy Tail?" Sonja asked. Sonja knew a lot about the members but not the small stuff like what caused them to join a wizard guild.

"Natsu rescued me from some bad guys," she said with a shrug.

"Oh that makes sense," Sonja said.

"Yeah he was looking for Igneel and followed a lead and save a bunch of girls from slavery," Lucy said.

"So what is the relationship between you and Natsu," Sonja asked.

Lucy blushed and looked away, "Nothing we are just teammates and Nakama."

Sonja looked at Lucy's appearance, "No, you like him huh?" she smiled at Lucy.

"Honestly as a friend, but he is too immature to deal with a real relationship," she said honestly.

Sonja smiled feeling a little relived that Lucy didn't take Natsu seriously enough to seek out a relationship with him. She felt a little guilty for wanting Natsu when she didn't even know him but she didn't want anyone to touch him the way she wants too.

On the train ride home Sonja cured Natsu's transportation sickness before they left, "This won't last forever, and I don't want to use that spell a lot because you could build up an immunity to it, so we will only use it when we are going to be on a vehicle for a while," Sonja told him. Natsu shook his head yes, really too excited about not being sick to listen.

"Also don't tell anyone what I am," Sonja said hesitantly, "I want everyone in the guild to know but I want to tell them. Some of them might be scared of me and I hate the millions of questions that come with," she told her team.

They all agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

This is the fifth chapter I have over one hundred views so I am posting two chapters this week! :) Enjoy!

Once they got back to the guild, both Natsu and Sonja could sense something was different in Magnolia. While it was a beautiful day it was far too quite, they figured out why once they reached the guild hall. It was in chaos, Sonja felt her power surge, a battle had happen not too long ago. All five mages rushed into the building. Wendy was healing Elfman while Mira was looking after him. Gildarts was pacing back and forth looking lost in thought.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"A dark guild attacked us," Gildarts said, still extremely angry.

"I can help, I know some healing magic," Sonja quickly said. Seeing her comrades in pain made her sick to her stomach. Right now she wanted nothing more than to rip off the heads of everyone that hurt her friends, she would make sure that this dark guild would pay.

Erza did not stop Sonja as she went to help more of the injured. She didn't care about the goddess' secret right now, if Sonja was willing to help than she would allow it.

"What do we know about them?" Erza said ready to plan for a counter attack.

"Nothing really, they did not say who they were from. They used magic so we are assuming they are from a dark guild, but in all honesty I don't know," Gildarts said looking rather defeated.

Sonja healed Cana, Bixlow and Freed before she went to Gildarts and ask what happened. "Who hurt them?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Gildarts said, Sonja could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew he regretted not being able to protect Cana and the others.

"I will find them," Sonja said while walking away.

"Natsu I need your help," Sonja said when he was close enough.

"With what," he responded.

"I need that nose of yours to sniff these assholes out," she said through clenched teeth. Natsu shook his head and smiled, "Gajeel, come on we are going hunting!" Natsu shouted at his fellow dragon slayer.

The iron dragon slayer looked up and smiled, he enjoyed this part of war.

When the three of them were out of the guild hall and out of ear shot Sonja told Gajeel what she was in few words.

"Why do I care what you are?" Gajeel said.

"I wanted to let you know so I won't have to hide my magic, I have no interest in letting them get the chance to attack the guild again," Sonja told him. A hard grunt was all she received as a response.

"You got a plan Princess?" Gajeel asked, using her title as more of an insultment than trying to address her with respect.

Her anger flamed, she hated to be called a princess. Princesses were weak and needed saving from the monsters like her. "Yeah, we are going to find their place of residence and go back and put together a small team to take out everyone."

"Why don't we just take them?" Gajeel asked.

"I figured some mages other might want to help," Sonja told him.

"Fine, but they hurt Levy, I get to be a part of the next part," Gajeel declared.

"Ugh, fine," Sonja said.

About five miles away from Mongolia was a castle that had six mages and seven demons. Once Sonja, Natsu, and Gajeel confirmed that these were the people that attacked the guild they headed back.

"Shit, this is not good," Sonja said as soon as they were far enough away.

"What Princess a little guild like that scare you?" Gajeel said.

Now Sonja was pissed, she punched Gajeel hard in his rib cage, she heard them crack. She imminently felt bad for hitting him that hard but he needed to respect the fact that she was strong.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gajeel asked through clenched teeth trying to hide his pain.

"For you seriously thinking that I am weak," she said as if it should have been obvious. "As for what I don't like, those demons are the physical representation of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"The what?" Natsu said, completely clueless.

"They are supposed to be the worst representations of human nature. There is Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Envy, Pride and Gluttony," Sonja explained.

"Are they under your command," Natsu asked.

"Hell no, they are all on their own. Last I heard they got locked up by my dad though. I can't believe someone idiot let them out into the world," Sonja said.

"How can they be that bad?" Gajeel said with all of his confidence.

"They brought down empires, they invoke the sins they represent. They can't create that feeling though, but if it is already there they expand it and bring it to the surface," Sonja explained their powers.

"Oh," both Gajeel and Natsu said.

A half an hour later, the three mages came into the guild hall…

"Gildarts we have a problem," Sonja said while walking up to him.

"Oh God, what is it?" Gildarts said not thinking his day could get worse.

"We are dealing with demons, well, sins," Sonja said.

"What?" Gildarts said getting angry with her vague explanation.

"We are dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins. They are brothers and sisters that love nothing better than to create chaos," Sonja explained, "Can we talk in private?"

"Yes," Gildarts said while shaking his head. The two headed towards the Master's office.

Once there Sonja closed the door, "I want to take a team with me to fight them, there are six mages besides the Sins," she told Gildarts.

"I am going to have to trust you on this; I have never dealt with this type of thing. Who do you want to bring with you?" Gildarts asked. He realized that Sonja was his best bet on taking revenge for them hurting his family.

"With me I want to take Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Jet and Wendy. The rest should take care of the mages. These Sins would not partner up with mages that were weak," Sonja said.

Gildarts shook his head yes in agreement, "Looks like we attack at dawn," Sonja said as she left.

She knew the team she assembled would be her best bet in winning. She would fight Wrath; he was the strongest and most unpredictable. Lucy would fight Greed; Lucy was the sweetest and most giving person Sonja had met. Lucy had very little greed within her so she would do best against him. Jet would fight against Sloth, Jet used High Speed Magic, and so he would fight best against the slow moving Sin that did not do much of anything. Natsu would fight against Envy, Natsu was extremely proud and continent and did not desire anything expect to be stronger and reunite with Igneel. Envy could not invoke him to desire something that he doesn't originally have. Gray would fight Lust. Gray did not seem to want any attention from a significant other, he mostly ignored the advances of Juvia, as long as Gray fought Lust alone the sin could not try and make him do anything to anyone, so Sonja was confident in that small security blanket. Wendy would fight Gluttony. Gluttony wanted to eat and live in extravagance like king, while Wendy was kind and wanted to just be loved by the people she loved. Sonja was confident in the small dragon slayer. Erza would fight Pride. While the scarlet wizard was proud she never looked down on anyone, she was only as strong as she needed to be which would help while fighting Pride.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Sorry, I am super later with this update. I have a new job with some conflicts, it shouldn't happen again. Here is chapter six enjoy :)

As Sonja's small team set out, the rest of the guild said their "Good Lucks" and they left. Sonja hoped everyone would be okay.

"No one try and play a hero, okay? If you need help just call to me," Sonja told them.

"How will you be able to help us if you have your own enemy to fight?" Jet asked.

"Don't worry about that, just make sure you call. I will hear you no matter how far away we are." Sonja said.

She concentrated and called out Velkan, he was part of her small army. Velkan was part of her Gospels, they were loyal to her and were known to be the best in battle. Velkan was a tall and well built man. He had pasty white skin, with short black hair. He was extremely well muscled and had the same red eyes that Kizak had. In his human form he wore a red shirt with a pair of lose fitting jeans and tennis shoes. Sonja said a silent thank you for Kizak telling them to appear in human form.

"Who is that?" Wendy and Jet asked. Gajeel looked a little suspicious.

"He is a friend," Sonja responded to them, she then looked at Velkan, "I need you to go with Wendy. While she is strong she is still young and I don't want anything to happen to her." She pointed to Wendy so he knew who she was referring to. Velkan gave a grunt and a nod in response.

"We are fighting the Seven Deadly Sins," Sonja said. This made some of them look at her confused; Velkan crossed his arms and raised his power level a little bit.

"Wendy and Velkan will be fighting Gluttony, Natsu will be fighting Envy, Lucy will be fighting Greed, Erza will fight Pride, Jet will fight Sloth, Gray will fight Lust, and I will be fighting Wrath. These are Sins that fight more like demons. They invoke your own personal feelings and bring them to the surface. I matched you with the one I think you would fight best against," Sonja explained, "Please be careful, and remember what I said don't try and play hero." They all shook their head.

Once the small team of eight reached the castle Sonja started to explain which Sin was which to each of her team mates. She pointed to Gluttony first. "That one is Gluttony," Sonja said as she looked to Wendy. Wendy put on her best brave face and shook her head. The ma n in front of her was short and extremely fat. He was completely bald and was covered from head to toe in gold, silver and other precious metals and jewels. He even wore a crown. He did not look like he could put up a big fight but she was happy that Velkan was there to help, just in case.

She then walked over to Lucy, she pointed to Greed, "That one is Greed," Sonja told her. Greed was an extremely tall slender man with tanned skin he was dressed very nicely in an expensive suit and tie. He had a crazed look in his eye that looked as if everything he had was not good enough. Lucy brought out Loke; she figured it would be best to bring him out now just in case she needed help. Loke looked surprised when he seen Sonja, but gave a warm smile to her. She smiled back, "We can catch up later, old friend," Sonja told the spirit.

The next one was Jet. She walked over but Jet held his hand up, "My guess is that it is the one on the couch not doing much of anything is Sloth," Sonja gave a smile and shook her head yes. Sloth was a short blonde guy that did not like anything but a normal teenager. He was of average height and build. He was wearing sweat pants and a red and white striped shirt.

Natsu walked up, "Which one is Envy?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and quietly snuck around back. They peeked through the window, Envy sat there painting her perfect finger nails black. Envy was extremely beautiful; she had long blue hair that reached the small of her back, with shinning gold eyes. She was just a little bit shorter than Natsu, but had a chest like Lucy with wider hips. Envy wore only a short black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Sonja was a little worried because Envy was the second most powerful of the bunch, she thought about calling another Gospel out to aid Natsu but she did not want to offend Natsu.

"Remember do not play hero, if you need help don't be afraid to just ask," Sonja told him, she did not even try to hide her worry.

"Don't worry, I will pay them back for what they did to the guild and our friends," Natsu told her trying to ease her worry.

Sonja made her way back to the front of the house; they were going to do a simultaneous attack. They had to wait for her signal; she just hoped that they all stuck to the plan. It would be easier to fight them all one on one. She walked over to Erza. "Pride is at the side of the house, and she is a wicked demon," Sonja told Erza. "Don't worry about me," Erza told her. They walked around the castle. Pride had light red hair and was also extremely beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful and simple white dress. She looked prefect; you could tell she took a lot of pride in herself image. The Sin also had several beautiful swords close by, that looked like they were polished daily.

She grabbed Gray and walked over the window of the last room in the house. The room was all pink with hearts all over it. Lust was a short, pale, blonde woman that was wearing short white shorts with a low cut black top. She was extremely attractive, the sight of her made Gray's throat go dry. Sonja looked over at him; maybe it was not a good idea for him to fight her. "Gray will you be able to handle this?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting someone that looked like her," Gray said. He was confident in himself; he knew he could beat her.

"Okay, I believe in you," she said with a smile. She left Gray to find Wrath.

Wrath sat in his little office; he could tell Sonja was close. He knew that they would lose this battle; they had seriously pissed off the Princess of Hell. He smirked to himself, he knew that they would rise again, they always did. That is what made the Seven Deadly Sins so dangerous; they are the worst parts of human nature, as long as humans still had the seven emotions and thoughts that he and his siblings representated than they would live forever. He figured Sonja would fight him, she knew him personally; even though he would be hurting he was looking forward to seeing his old friend.

Sonja looked in Wrath's window. He was a tall man that was slender but had toned muscles. Just as she remembered him, he was dressed impicbly, an expensive Italian suit his shoulder length black hair combed back. He had a short goatee and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Come on in, Darling," Wrath said as he looked right at her.

Sonja silently swore at herself, she wasn't trying to hide herself. She had too much pride to sneak up on them; she enjoyed beating the enemy fair and square, no cheap shots. She wasn't thinking about her comrades, they needed to surprise their intended targets. Sonja opened the window and slid in, without making any noise.

"What were you thinking?" Sonja asked.

"This is an order; you know we were locked up you seriously think that we broke out?" Wrath asked, "Damn it you are the one that locked us up!"

Sonja was surprised; she didn't think about that, they alone would not have had the power to break free. "I am sorry Wrath, you know that I cannot let you guys roam around freely in the human world. The chaos you guys create is too much," she told him.

"I told you I would follow you," Wrath said with the hurt in his voice he felt all those centuries ago.

"We were friends Sonja, I loved you," Wrath said as he looked at her. He was surprised she did not look any different. He figured her hair would be white by now, the stress of constantly fighting off half of herself should have taken a toll on her, but she did not seem to be effected by it.

"I am sorry, and I have missed you but I do not regret doing it, I needed to save this world from you guys. And your siblings would not have followed me loyally," Sonja said, she found herself trying to make excuses to make herself feel better.

"Believe what you want, but my precious Sonja we still have a problem, you and your friends are currently trying to bring down my new guild," Wrath said.

"You know I can take you, Wrath, you know better than to underestimate me," Sonja said.

"Hurting you is not the end game, bringing down Fairy Tail is," Wrath told her.

Sonja snapped her head up, "What are you talking about? Who is trying to hurt Fairy Tail?"

"My dear, you are just going to have to wait and see," Wrath said. He had accepted his fate, he would be sent to the underworld again by the same girl he would give his life for. He silently prayed that she would be okay after this, he still cared for her deeply and he would kill anyone that ever made her cry.

Sonja silently thought to everyone, _Okay guys count to five and attack with everything you got. Remember call me if you need anything._ She felt everyone silently nod agreeing and letting her know that they heard and understood her.

"Shall we?" Wrath asked. He was ready to get this over with.

Sonja inhaled deeply and a slow smile came across her face. She loved the battle she loved the adrenaline that rushed through her veins. Her fangs elongated, she was slowly letting her darker half take over. She listened as her comrades silently count as they all thought _FIVE_ she rushed towards Wrath, they were all in the building within seconds. Sonja prayed for her comrades' salvation as she slipped into the heat of the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Hi everyone, i have over 200 views on my story so I am going to upload chapter seven! Enjoy :)

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as Gluttony looked at her. The massive gust of wind pinned him to the wall. Gluttony smiled at himself, he knew he could not win against her with brute force. He looked inside Wendy to see if he could bring some gluttony to the surface, while he was concentrating he was hit hard by Velkan. Velkan punch Gluttony twice in the rib cage, he heard three ribs crack.

Gluttony looked up and was surprised to see a fellow demon towering over him, "What is the idea man?" Gluttony asked. He figured that sense they were both demons they should be on the same side.

Velkan didn't respond to Gluttony as he punched him in his face breaking his cheek bone.

"What the fuck, we are demons why are you fighting me?" Gluttony asked.

"Miss Sonja is not pleased that you attacked Fairy Tail. I have been ordered to protect this little mage here. I won't allow you to get the chance to get in her head," Velkan told him.

"Sky Dragon's Wing attack!" Wendy shouted as Gluttony felt wind slicing his body, he was pushed into the next room. Velkan came in first with a smirk on his face, he didn't expect the little dragon slayer to be so strong.

"Good night Gluttony," was the last thing Gluttony heard as Velkan slammed his fist into Gluttony's face then everything went black.

Velkan looked at Wendy, "You are really strong," he said with a smile. Sonja knew Velkan always liked kids, so she knew he would protect her.

"Thanks!" Wendy responded. She was very proud of herself for defeating her intended target.

_Gluttony is down_ Velkan silently told everyone. Sonja smiled, she had otter confidence in the little dragon slayer.

_Go help Lucy, please._ Sonja thought back to just Velkan. She than added, _Keep Wendy away from Gray and Lust, her power might affect him. I don't want to have to kill him for doing something he would never do._ She felt Velkan tense up and nod his head. She knew Gray would not be able to get within three feet of Wendy without Velkan laying him flat. Velkan had always protected children, she always found it funny that he could kill without remorse but took a lot of painful hits to protect children that he did not even know.

Elsewhere in the castle…

Lucy had been fighting with Greed. Greed's suit was ripped. Lucy was allowing Loke to do most of the hand to hand combat. She was developing a strategy to help him. She figured that it would be easiest to make him pass out since she didn't have a lot of brute strength. She bumped into a water fountain and decided to call her second strongest spirit.

She called forth Aquarius, "I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" She yelled. Lucy asked her to take out all of his belongings. With one powerful wave everything that Greed owned was pushed outside the house, Greed shrieked and ran after all of his stuff. She seen she could physiologically take down her opponent.

"Loke, you can go back now I think I know how to beat him," Lucy said now being more confident in herself.

"Are you sure Princess?" Loke asked he was worried about her. Lucy shook her head yes, and with that Loke vanished back into the spirit world.

Once Aquarius left she called forth Taurus, "Hi Miss Luuuucy, your boobs look amazing," the bull told her. Lucy did not comment on his remark she needed to stay focused.

"Please distract him, I am going to build up enough magical energy to do the spell Urano Metria," she asked Taurus. The bull shook his head.

Taurus ran around and started to smash his room and the little remnants of his stuff. He was chasing the massive bull around. Greed seemed so flustered he did not notice Lucy summoning Gemi and Mini.

"Gemi and Mini I need your help to defeat this guy," Lucy told the small spirits, "I want to try to Urano Metria," both of the spirits shook their head eagerly.

The twins created a replica of Lucy, the real Lucy joined hands and they started the incantation, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine! Urano Metria!" both the replica and Lucy said in unison.

Greed noticed the blonde mage had began doing something powerful but was too concerned with the large bull tirelessly rampaging through his room and breaking all of his things, by the time the bull had disappeared it was too late. Greed sensed the strong magical aura around her; he did not have time to dodge the powerful blast of light. Being a creature of the dark this type of spell was especially harmful. He saw a triumphant Lucy give herself a high five to herself as he drifted off into the darkness.

As soon as Wendy and Velkan got to Lucy Greed was laying on the floor. Velkan walked over to him and tied him up.

"Are you okay?" Velkan asked. He was a bit suspicious; this little girl on front of him did not look to powerful.

"I am fine," Lucy said proudly. She started to sway, Velkan caught her. "Sorry that spell takes a lot out of me," Lucy said to him as she passed out. Velkan carried her protectively. He respected her already. She was powerful enough to take down one of these Sins, he could tell Fairy Tail was a guild that protected their friends. He underestimated the two female wizards, he felt proud to help them. He smiled to himself, maybe he could join the Fairy Tail guild.

Sonja felt Velkan's emotions, she knew he was content and happy. _How is everything _she asked him. _Good, both of these young wizards were powerful enough to beat their targets, _he thought back to her. Sonja smiled inwardly, _you underestimated my guild, didn't you?_ Velkan smiled, _Yes, ma'am I did._

As Sonja was about to respond Wrath hit her in her stomach. _Got to go, see if Jet needs help. Please keep those girls away from Gray. I can sense he isn't doing too well, I will help him just need to distract Wrath._ She thought to him as Wrath's fist collided with her jaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Hi again :) here is chapter eight, enjoy!

Sonja needed to know how Erza was doing but she did not want to startle to fiery red head during her battle. None of the mages were used to her telepathic communication so she could startle them and possibly hurt them. She could sense that all of the mages were alive, but Gray was fuzzy like his head was not fully in the battle. She was feeding off of the adrenaline of their battles, letting their ferocity power her magic. When there was a battle going on Sonja was practically unstoppable.

Sonja brought out her two blades. She had a black blade, which she named Jackal , and a red one, that she named Reaper. She needed to just spare a few moments to go check on Gray. Wrath smiled when he seen her blades. If one cut into his vital spots and those would send him back to the underworld immediately.

"Those are some nice blades, I didn't think you would carry something around that would remind you that you aren't human," he said.

Sonja quickly glanced at her blades. Both of them she had made during her brief trips home. She forged them in the fiery pits of the underworld. Every time she used them they made her home sick, she liked her home, but he was correct, she hated the fact that she was not human that underneath her carefully constructed human figure she was a demon like him. She shook her head to clear those thoughts she could not fight him while thinking of a pointless thoughts. She could not change who she was, she could only fight for what she felt was right.

Wrath was trying to distract her, no matter what happened in the past he still loved her. He respected that she would always fight for what she believed in. He wanted to make her mad enough to just send him back without hurting her, but if he held back she would know and be angry with him. He just wanted to complete his task and be done.

"Why did you attack Fairy Tail, Wrath?" she asked never taking her eyes off of him.

"Because I was ordered too," he said back.

She shook her head irritated with these games, "By who?" she said with a sigh.

"Trust me, Princess, you will find out in due time," he said as he lunged at her.

She was anticipating his attack and thrust her sword up ward towards the center of his chest, he grabbed the blade of the sword and used it to spin around and kick her in the face. She quickly recovered and thrust three quick punches into the center of his chest. She heard some of his ribs crack, he coughed up some blood. She then used her magic to elevate the pain of his ribs, he screamed out in pain. She smashed him through a wall and quickly ran out of room to find Gray. She had only spared herself a few seconds but she hoped the spell would elevate his pain long enough to delay him so she could help Gray.

Elsewhere….

Erza had used her Heaven's Wheel Armor and threw her sword at Pride's head. The smiling demon avoided the strike. Erza hasn't been able to hit her once. Erza finally understood why her name was Pride she was arrogant and cocky she had way to much pride in her skills. Erza had to think, but she could not take her eyes off of her. She needed to use that cockiness against her, but she did not underestimate Pride enough to think that she would allow Erza to win so easily.

"Are you even trying?" Erza asked Pride.

"No? Why does it look like I am?" Pride said.

"Ugh you aren't even worth my time." Erza said. She requipped into her regular Heart Kreuz Armor, and started to walk away. Erza was taking a chance, she hoped that Pride would retaliate if someone insult her and damaged her pride. Erza had guessed right when the red head threw something at her. Erza's quick reflexes allowed her to dodge to sword and to spin around to stop the attack on her.

"Wow, and I thought that you were actually a threat to Fairy Tail. I will let Sonja know that you are no threat," Erza said as she walked away.

Pride was extremely pissed, no one had ever insulted her. Pride was perfect from her hair to her freshly painted toes nails. She started to doubt herself. As she thought about it her appearance began to change, her beautifully tanned skin started to turn blood red. Tribal designs that were orange and yellow danced along her body. Her beautiful white dress had turned into black leather that barely covered her body.

Erza glanced back at the surging magic she now felt. Pride's appearance changed. Her skin was red that had tribal designs that flowed through out her body, the yellow and orange looked like flames. Erza was starting to regret to choice to piss Pride off. This magical energy easily over powered Erza's.

_Sonja I need help! _Erza practically screamed telepathically.

_I am going to send someone to help you okay?_ Sonja thought back to her _His name is Lucian, he will protect you! _Sonja started to concentrate she summoned Lucian. Lucian was an average height long black haired male. His pale skin was coved by a white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Yes, ma'am?" Lucian said.

"Erza Scarlet needs help, she is fighting Pride. I think she insulted her, I can feel Pride's magic energy." Sonja explained to him.

"Where is she?" Lucian asked.

Sonja grabbed his arm and transferred her location to him. With a nod Lucian started to lightly run towards Erza's location.

"Please, protect her. She is my friend. I don't want anyone in Fairy Tail hurt, also Velkan is out find him once you have taken care of Pride," Sonja said to him. Lucian gave a little nod and ran off.

_I don't want you hurt either Lucian._ She felt a smile came over his face, _Yes ma'am._

Sonja continued to rush towards Gray, she trusted that Lucian could take care of Pride.

_Velkan, I brought Lucian here. He is going towards Erza, after you take care of Sloth meet up with him and Erza and wait for my orders, _Sonja told him.

She hadn't heard from Natsu, she was starting to get worried. But she would allow him to fight Envy on his own. He was a lot like his father, his pride would seriously be broken if she rushed there to aid him and he did not need it.

Sonja finally found Gray, the room was extremely dark and she couldn't find him. When she finally found him he was standing there with a hard on. Sonja was worried, she approached Gray cautiously. She did not want him to attack her.

Gray looked over with a sinister smile of his face, Sonja was extremely worried. If he moved toward her at all she would have to knock him out.

Elsewhere…

Lucian reached Erza just before Pride had started to hit her. Erza requipped to her Adamantine Armor. When Pride hit her the Armor just barely soften the blows. She closed the shields in front of her, these shields blocked the blows that were quickly coming from the now demonic Pride.

Lucian looked at the situation, he figured it would be easiest to turn back into his demonic form to fight Pride. Lucian focused and started to draw out his demon. His demonic form had black hair that went down to his waist with it ties just at the end so it could not flow freely. He had armor on that covered his chest and his legs the rest was covered by an iron mesh. He had a red cape that flowed to the ground. His face was basically unchanged with the exception of his teeth, which poked out from underneath his lips. His skin was now a caramel tan and long talon like claws came out from his finger nails. His eyes were glowing blood red as he rushed toward the demon in front of it.

Erza was scared of the new comer, she noticed that his power level was higher than Pride's, Erza had noticed that the longer Pride was demonic the more of her energy she used. Pride had smashed two of her other armors. She did not know how much she could stand from the terrifying figure that was next to her.

Lucian tackled Pride off of Erza. The red head looked shocked at his arrival. He would properly introduce himself after Pride was sent back. Lucian had formed steel around his fist as he punched Pride.

Erza was exhausted, but she would not let the new comer think she was weak. She pushed herself up and requiped into her Purgatory Armor. And went to aid him.

Lucian was shocked by Erza, he could tell how tired she was but she continued on. Together they delivered blow after blow into the fading demon. Erza called one of her swords and thrust it into the center of the demon's chest. Pride let off a blood curdling scream and then broke into thousands of particles.

Erza turned to her companion, and raised her sword. Lucian put his hands up and changed back into his human form. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Lucian said with a bow, "I am Lucian. Sonja sent me to help you."

Erza breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I am Erza Scarlet," she said as she requiped back into her regular armor.

"I have been given orders to meet up with Velkan and the others," he told her. She shook her head, together they ran towards Velkan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Jet was relieved to see Wendy and Velkan, Sloth could not keep up with him but Jet did not have a lot physical power, so his blows to Sloth barely affected him. Sloth was incredibly slow but he had a lot of power. He had hit Jet twice and Jet was still wincing form the pain. Velkan showed up and Sloth's eyes widened, he looked scared and panicked. Jet almost felt bad for Sloth, Sloth seemed so young.

"Shit," Sloth said.

"What's up, kid?" Velkan responded.

"Let's get this over with," Sloth said while standing up.

Velkan did not answer he ran ahead and punched Sloth in the gut. Sloth slumped over his fist and heaved up blood. Sloth sank to his knees, he knew that Velkan hated hurting kids, and because of his appearance he was often considered a kid, that meant that was half of Velkan's power.

"Who sent you?" Velkan asked.

"I don't know, I was just following Wrath's orders" Sloth said, while trying to catch his breath.

"I have no use for you," Velkan said.

"I know," Sloth said. He tried to put his best kid face on, he normally hated that he stopped maturing at 16 but right now he was thankful. The Gospels were notorious for inflicting pain when it meant Sonja's life or whenever she ordered it.

Velkan shook his head, "I am sorry, Sloth, you aren't a bad kid." Velkan hated this, he told Wendy to turn around and reached around and broke Sloth's neck. The Sin shattered into a million pieces and turned mostly to ash before he hit the ground. He walked back to Wendy, he offered her a shy smile, and she returned his smile. He picked up Lucy's unconscious body and walked out the door, trying to forget the pain of hurting a child.

"Come on we are going to go find Erza and a friend of mine," Velkan told Jet and Wendy.

_Lucian where are you?_ Velkan thought.

_Dang someone is cranky, I am with Erza, _Lucian thought back.

_I hate killing Sloth, he looks like a kid._ _I am with the others. Meet outside,_ Velkan told him.

_On the way,_ Lucian responded. Lucian didn't try to offer much support, the Gospels each had their own history and Velkan was very touchy about hurting children. None of the Gospels ever tried to pry into each other's past lives, they each had their own secrets on how and why they wound up being attached to Sonja. No matter the back ground it always ended up the same way, Sonja saved them and they owed her so much they sold their souls to her forever serve and protect her.

Once all of the members met up, Wendy decided to try to heal Lucy. Velkan pushed her away, "No, you have used enough of your power," he told her protectively. Wendy nodded her head.

Velkan and Lucian decided it would be easier for Lucy to stay the way she was than to be awoken. _Sonja we are all together, everyone is fine. Lucy is still unconscious but everyone else is fine, _Velkan told her.

Sonja let out a sigh of relief, _I will talk to you later, I just found Gray._ _Stay together, if I need help I will ask you guys._

30 minutes before…

Natsu and Envy circled each other, Envy had a wide sadistic smile on her face. Natsu had wasted a lot of time trying to fight her. He probably should have contacted Sonja for help but he had too much pride to give up, he knew he was strong enough to defeat his target.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouts as he lights his fist on fire and punches the Sin in the face. Envy was shocked, he had actually hit her. Not many people were brave enough to actually hit her.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouts as his elbow crashes into Envy's jaw. The Sin now understood that this mage in front of her was going to continue to hit her. She admired his guts but the pain in her jaw made her want to coat her hands in his blood. She reached up and wiped away the blood stream that starting to flow out of the side of her mouth.

Envy advanced on the pink haired mage, she brought her fist towards his face, Natsu dodged her attack. She anticipated he would avoid it, she quickly brought her knee up and hit him in the gut. Natsu took the hit, he took advantage of their close range and shouted "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," as he head butted Envy. Envy hit her knees on the floor as she collapsed. She struggled to get back up, she was normally more powerful because her power would take effect on her opponent. Natsu was not affected by Envy at all, he rarely envied anyone, his personality made him more proud and his other fault was his anger so he was the perfect opponent for Envy. She tried to get back up but staggered her head was splitting , she started to rise when she noticed Natsu building his magic power, Envy was ashamed that she lost so easily. She started relying way too much on her magic and stopped training her physical strength so she was a lot weaker than she had hoped.

The last thing Envy heard before everything went black was Natsu shout, "Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist," than she felt the sharp pain as Natsu hit her in the back of the head.

Natsu looked down at the now unconscious Envy with pity. She seemed so proud and he had knocked her off of her high pedestal. He had just turned around about to contact Sonja when he heard her running past the room he was in, she did not stop.

"Sonja?" Natsu called to her, she didn't hear him. He figured she was going to do something important.

Sonja had finally reached Gray, she was happy that everyone was safe and that four of the Sins had been taken out.

"Gray?" Sonja calls out. She looked at the pink room there was a massive hole in the room that lead to the foyer. She walked out into the foyer through the hole, "Gray?!" she called out a little louder.

"Sonja, you look beautiful on this fine day," Gray said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Gray slowly advanced towards her, she put up her defenses, he had been affected by Lust's power. She swore at herself. She should have left Lust to someone else, anyone but the exhibitionist that was standing in front of her.

"Feeling okay Gray?" Sonja asked, hoping she could reach him.

"I would feel a little better if we were a little closer," Gray said now just a few feet from her.

Gray reached to touch Sonja's face, she stepped to the side, she was trying to figure out a way to stop Gray without really hurting him. If she called out any of her Gospels they would kill Gray without her ever getting the chance to tell them not to. She hoped Natsu had finished with Envy, Natsu and Gray fought all the time so he would know how to take care of Gray.

_Natsu? _Sonja called out.

_Sonja, why does it sound like you are inside my head?_ Natsu asked. She had a feeling that he said that out loud, she would have giggled if she wasn't dealing with Gray. They had already communicated like this before and he still didn't get it, sometimes his childish ways and his innocence was adorable to her.

_I am speaking to you through thoughts, I really don't have time to explain. I need your help. Gray might try to attack me, I don't wanna hurt him. Please come help me,_ Sonja asked.

_Shit, where are you?_ Natsu asked. He knew that Gray was fighting Lust, and Sonja was beautiful, both he and Gray had lustful thoughts about her without Lust's spells. He hoped Sonja would stop him, even by force, if he tried to do anything.

_I am going to show you, close your eyes._ Sonja concentrated and uploaded a map of the castle into Natsu's head, she pointed out where she was. _I am going to give out a lot of magic energy so it will be easier for you to find me._

_I will hurry, don't let that Popsicle touch you, okay? _Natsu said. Sonja sensed something different in his voice.

Natsu started running towards Sonja. He could not explain it but he was drawn to her. And the idea of someone else touching her pissed him off. He was slightly scared that he would hurt Gray because of how angry he was at the thought of him trying to touch Sonja, especially that way.

Sonja was avoiding Gray while waiting for Natsu to get there. She was trying to focus and find Lust. The blonde must be close by, Lust normally avoided any physical fighting but she would make sure Sonja was stopped before she ran away.

Sonja could not focus, she had to keep side stepping Gray. She was thankful he wasn't using magic to try and keep her in place. She could tell that Gray was beginning to become angry, "Would you stand still," he shouted.

"Stop Gray this isn't you," Sonja tried to reason with Gray.

"How do you know? You never pay attention to me, you only pay attention to Natsu," Gray said jealously.

Natsu showed up, he seen Gray reach for Sonja's face. His keen senses allowed him to see that Sonja was tensing for impact. He felt his anger raise, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted. The river of flames hit the ice-make mage head on.

Sonja breathed a sigh of relief that Natsu was there. "Natsu please take care of him, I am going to find Lust," Sonja shouted at Natsu.

Natsu nodded, Gray did not even look like himself. His eyes seemed zoned out. If Gray's head wasn't all there Natsu could be able to defeat Gray. "I am not going to hold back," Natsu said.

"Good flame-brain, I won't either. I guess we will fight over the Princess, "Gray retorted.

Natsu had no intention of fighting over Sonja, he didn't think of her as a trophy to be won. He could tell she would be furious if she ever heard anyone talk about her that way. But he was not going to let the ice-make mage think that she was available, he felt extremely protective over her.

Gray attacked first, "Ice-Make: Knuckle," Gray shouted. Gray froze the ground, as Natsu started to slip five huge fists shot out of the floor and hit Natsu. Once Natsu was air-born he used his fire dragon's roar to melt the fists.

"Fire-Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu slammed his fist into the side of Gray's face. The ice-make mage flew into the wall. The ice-make mage flew through the wall and crashed outside of the castle. Gray walked back into the castle and retaliated with "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon," He screamed as the ice cannon ball ripped down the hallway at Natsu. Natsu lit his hand on fire and said "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang," he swiped his hand a crossed the ball, his flame was hot enough to melt the ball but it was able to drastically reduce the size of the ice ball, it was mostly water when hit finally hit Natsu so the damage was limited.

Gray was tired of fighting with Natsu, he was not in the mood to deal with the Fire Dragon Slayer. He wanted to find Sonja, he wanted her like crazy. "Come one, Natsu, we can share her. I just want to go find her," he said trying to make Natsu leave him alone for a while.

"Like hell, I won't let you touch her!" Natsu yelled at him.

"What you want her for yourself?" Gray asked. Neither of them know that Lust was listening to them. Lust had completely hidden herself, Sonja would kill her, probably painfully, once she found her. She was looking for an easy way out, and the boys had just given it to her. All she needed was for Gray to be out of the picture.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade," Natsu said, he knew that Gray would not be able to withstand that attack. As the fire flowed around Gray, Gray tried to lessen the blow by freezing the water particles the air, his move did not work. The flames danced around Gray high enough that Natsu could not see Gray, once the flames cleared Gray was left on his knees looking up at the ceiling of the old castle. He had burns all over him, he was on his knees but fell forward. Natsu moved to catch his friend and rival, he caught Gray just before he face planted. Natsu moved Gray and propped him up against the wall.

Sonja came back to the same room as Natsu and Gray. "I can't find Lust, can you smell her?" Sonja asked.

Natsu put his nose up in the air and started to sniff, he wasn't sure what Lust would smell like so he just searched for an unfamiliar scent. He inhaled deeply and caught a faint scent of roses he figured that this was her, "she is close," he said.

"Are you okay?" Sonja said while she looked around the badly beat up hall way, she glanced up at Gray. She felt bad, he did not look to good. Natsu's fire had burn him in several times and he now had a very large burn on his chest, she figured it would scare. She walked over to Gray and put her hand on his check. She adjusted him so he seemed more comfortable.

Natsu watched Sonja very closely, he was jealous of how gently she was touching Gray. She had a lot of care in her eyes. "He will be fine," Natsu told Sonja hoping she would stop touching him.

As soon as Lust seen that it was only Sonja and Natsu, she continued to sneak closer. She surprised them and placed her curse on them, she hid herself again inside of the wall.

Sonja felt something sharp pulse through her entire body. She knew exactly what happened. She looked around for Lust hoping to kill her before the curse took over. She didn't find Lust but her eyes landed on Natsu, he was staring intently at her.

Natsu felt something go through his body. He felt his body heat rise. He figured he was just hit but Lust's spell. His eyes went straight to Sonja.

"Natsu?" Sonja asked.

"Yes?" Natsu responded. He looked almost in pain. Natsu was holding back from the urges that now ran through his body.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

Sonja stood up. She went to tell Natsu to stand outside, while she looked for Lust. As soon as she came near Natsu he reached his both of his arms around her and pulled her close to him and captured her lips. He kissed her gently, like he was asking permission to go further, he pulled away and looked at her perfectly formed lips.

Sonja was shocked but kissed him back. She knew she should push him away. She has enough power to overcome Lust's curse but she was lacking the will power to push away from the dragon slayer. She looked up to see Natsu watching her carefully. He looked nervous, instead of rejecting him she gave in to the lust she felt. She reached up and kissed him more passionately. Natsu kissed her with more ferocity.

Natsu pushed Sonja up against the wall and held one of her hands to the wall on the side of her head and the other against the wall by her waist. He pushed his tongue into Sonja's mouth, she tried to fight Natsu for the dominance of the kiss. Natsu would not give in, Sonja gave up and allowed Natsu to completely explore her mouth. Natsu released of one of her hands and softly caressed the side of her face. Sonja let out a small moan.

Natsu smiled at her small outburst. He didn't have any knowledge on how to kiss a girl but he was relying on his instincts. He was surprised at how soft her skin was compared to his, even after centuries of fighting there were no scares on her body, he placed one of his hands on her waist on the other on the wall to trap her there. He suddenly felt the need to see more of her body he slid his hand slowly up the side of her body. She moaned into his mouth when he reached her chest, he rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple. She opened her eyes wide and broke off the kiss to breathe. He stared into her blue eyes, her eyes seemed fogged over. When he was about to pull away Sonja smiled up at him and softly touch the side of his cheek. He put his hand over hears and smiled back. He gave her a quick kiss and suddenly wanted to know what she tasted like, he brought his mouth over her neck kissed it. She tasted like dark chocolate, a little bitter but still sweet.

Natsu started to kiss and suck on her neck. Sonja brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. Soft moans escaped her as he teased her breast in his hand. She was tired of the small bikini top that separated his hand from her breast, when she was about to undo the strap he reached up to take her vest off.

Elsewhere…

Wrath was still looking for Sonja when he looked into Lust's room. He first noticed the huge hole in the wall on the side that leads to the foyer. He walked in to her room and made his way towards the hole. As he looked in, his jaw dropped. He seen the only girl he has truly cared for in the arms of another.

Lust came out of the wall and stared at her brother, "Oh, thank god. I thought Sonja was going to kill me," Lust said with a smile. "But she does seem a bit caught up in something."

They look up to see Sonja and Natsu break apart to breathe. "Did you do that to them?" Wrath asks.

"Well, yeah, you know Sonja would never do that publicly," Lust said.

"Undo it, Now!" Wrath said his voice getting louder with every word.

"I can't, they have to fulfill their fantasies or kill me, you know that," Lust said.

Wrath looked up to Natsu removing Sonja's vest and Sonja was still pinned up against the wall. Fine, if she could not stop it he would.

"I am sorry," Wrath said. He kissed his little sister's forehead and snapped her neck. She died with the shock of betrayal on her face.

Natsu and Sonja snapped out of it. Sonja looked up at Natsu and blushed. Natsu moved so she could move freely. He was blushing madly. Sonja bent down to pick up her vest and put it back on. Her head was still in a fog from the curse and Natsu's kiss. She could still feel his hands on her, his fingers left a heat that she had never felt before. They tried to catch their breaths as they both looked away from each other. Sonja felt a powerful force close by and looked up trying to find the source.

She then realized that Lust must be dead, she looked around and seen Lust's dead body on the floor with her head twisted at a bad angle, she was turning to ash. Right next to her was Wrath. Sonja stared at Wrath the anger on his face was easy to see, he looked like he was promising death to Natsu. She swore at herself, she left herself get too distracted to notice he was here.

"Natsu I think you should leave," Sonja said.

"I am not leaving you with him, he looks pissed," Natsu said.

"Wrath was my target not yours," Sonja said, in a quieter voice she added, "Please I do not want you to get hurt." She knew Natsu would hear her no matter how quiet she said it.

"I would listen to her Rookie," Wrath said, he would not go easy anymore.

Sonja did not wait for Natsu to respond, he knew that it would lead to a fight, she concentrated and called forth the last two of her Gospels, Count and Talon. Before she could fully get them to her Wrath starts to let off his magic power, the already broken building started to shake and crumble. She focused harder.

"What's going on?" Talon asks.

"Mistress, what is happening?" Count asks.

Talon had beautifully tanned skin and dark brown hair, with black tattoos that cover his neck and his arms. He wore a faded pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Count had short blonde hair and was extremely pale and wore an old fashioned suit. They were both well built and muscular. Talon had knives at his sides. Count had twin pistols under his coat that was invisible unless he moved the sides of his long coat.

"Count, Talon, take Natsu and Gray out of here. Make him leave okay?" She told them. They both saluted her and ran towards the boys.

"I am not going to leave you to deal with him, Sonja," Natsu said. She could hear the worry in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Idiot, she will be fine, she has dealt with worse," Talon said as he grabbed him. Count grabbed Gray and they ran out the door.

Wrath continued to expand again, he was beginning to morph into a demon. Sonja decided it would be safer to take care of Wrath before he turned into a demon. She summoned Kizak to help.

"Who pissed off Wrath?" Kizak said as he appeared.

"He seen me and Natsu kissing, I am guessing he still has feelings for me," Sonja said.

"Gee, what made you think that?" Kizak said, "what's the plan?"

"Unison Raid," she said. A smile slid acrossed his face, "Sounds perfect!" Kizak said.

Both Kizak's and Sonja's magic was rising. He used Hell's Fire Magic. She was going to use Devil's Wind to use the combination with his magic.

Kizak shot a river of flames at Wrath and Sonja added a current of air, the flames expand three times their original size. Wrath could not avoid the blast thanks to the added speed of Sonja's Devil's Wind. He took the blast head on, the blast sent him flying into the wall.

Wrath hit his knees and looked at Sonja. He felt bad for her, the coming future would be hard for her to accept. His head had splintered, he felt the blood run down his neck. The pain in his head did little to ease the pain in his chest, he was mad that he got so upset seeing her in the arms of another. He felt his consciousness slipping away as Sonja stared at him, there wasn't smirk on her face. He frowned at the sad look in her eyes, he missed her sadistic side the pained look on her face made him ache more.

Sonja watched as Wrath fell to the ground and disintegrated. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, they were still friends. "Rest for a while, my friend."

The building started to crumble, _Are you out of the building?!,_ Sonja said to everyone. Erza, Jet, Lucian, Wendy, and Velkan all said they were.

_No, your pretty boy would not move to leave you, we are still trying to get out,_ Talon told her.

_Shit, I am going to use my power to take the weight of this structure on to my shoulders, okay? Tell me when you guys are out,_ Sonja told him.

_Boss, that is not a good idea, even you can't hold the entire castle for too long, _Talon responded. Sonja could sense his worry, she loved the fact that all of her Gospels cared for her so much.

_Than hurry, _she said. Sonja pulled herself out of Talon's head. She was still weak from the unison raid, she looked at Kizak. She could see his worry in face.

"Get out of here, I am going to try and hold this place up until the others can get out of here," she said as she tried to push Kizak towards the door.

"I am not going to leave you, Sonja," he said, "I will lend you some magical power." Kizak put his arms around her waist and released some of his power.

Sonja tensed up at Kizak's touch, but loosened up after a few seconds. She put all of her concentration into the walls of the castle. Once she could sense every part of the castle she mentally locked the rubble into place.

Elsewhere in the castle…

The walls stopped falling apart and everything went dead silent.

"The walls stopped crumbling," Natsu said, "is Sonja coming now?"

Talon looked at the dragon slayer and rolled his eyes. "No she is holding up the castle with her magic, we need to hurry. She won't last long under all of this weight."

"We need to go back and get her!" Natsu shouted. Natsu turned around and started to head back to her. Talon grabbed him and through him over his shoulder. Natsu tried to break free.

"Stop squirming. Sonja is doing this so we can escape!" Talon said. He preferred to be back where Sonja was. All of the Gospels loved Sonja. She was more than just their master she was a very close friend, she had taken a lot of damage on their behalf for the better part of a millennium.

"You are just going to leave her there to die!" Natsu screamed. He had only known Sonja for a short time but they were close. She was a member of Team Natsu, a member of Fairy Tail and he had gotten to know her from their late night walks. Natsu suddenly could not imagine a world without her in it. He fought Talon harder, but the much larger man just held him tighter.

"Natsu!" Talon shouted, the smaller pink-haired male stopped and looked at him, "Sonja is extremely powerful and almost impossible to kill, she will make it out of this. Have some faith in your friend."

Natsu thought about what Talon had said. His friends always allowed him to save the day, he now understood what they felt while he was risking his life. He felt a sense of guilt, he hated worrying so much and he hated to do this to other people. He stopped fighting Talon, "Okay, than hurry up and get out of here."

Talon looked over at Count, Count understood what Talon was thinking. He shook his head, they both took off at inhuman speed. And raced to the exit, they were so close they could see the light of the moon outside.

Natsu started to feel his motion sickness kick in while Talon was carrying him. He almost puked when he sped up but because of how fast he was traveling Natsu did not have time to puke. Natsu suddenly felt the fresh air on his face and Talon put him on the grass outside. Natsu laid down and closed his eyes and breathed slowly. After a couple of deep breaths his head stopped swimming and he started to feel better.

_We got out Sonja, stop straining yourself, _Talon told her. He felt the massive amount of magic energy vanish and the castle crashed down. Natsu watched in horror as he waited for Sonja to arrive at the last second but even after the dust cleared Sonja was still nowhere to be seen.

Natsu bolted towards the castle, no one could survive that much weight on top of them.


End file.
